


fire, fire

by orphan_account



Series: bmc one shots/drabbles [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Jake Dillinger in a Wheelchair, Just angst, but know in your heart jake's in a wheelchair, it's not mentioned though, no happy ending or hurt/comfort here folks, rich is talked about but he's not actually in this, so like in between the fire and the play, this is set during canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jake should, theoretically, be worried about what his parents would think about the house being burnt down, but by now he knew they were never coming back. (Somewhere in the back of his mind, he still had hope. That hope dimmed with every phone call sent to voice mail, every text ignored, and every email dismissed. Maybe they'd never even find out about the fire.)
Series: bmc one shots/drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561393
Kudos: 16





	fire, fire

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write something about the effect of the fire on jake because he literally broke both of his legs and had his house destroyed so.

Rich was Jake's best friend. He had been since sophomore year.

Sure, there were moments where Jake doubted Rich's mental stability (such as when Jake had seen him talking to himself, and when Rich would jolt suddenly at random times for seemingly no reason.), but Jake had never thought Rich would _burn his own best friend's house down_.

Jake knew that he should hate Rich for that. That he should hate Rich for forcing him to move into a dingy apartment. That he should hate Rich for (sort of indirectly) causing him to break both of his legs.

But he didn't.

He'd hated that house. Every time he walked past his parents door, he'd be reminded of the two people who he used to think loved him more than anything and how they abandoned him at the first sign of trouble. He'd be reminded of why he told everyone to stay out of that room. Of why he checked up on it every so often to make sure it was still immaculate.

And he definitely hate Rich over his broken legs. Rich wasn't the one who told him to run back into the house once he realised his best friend of two years was still inside. Rich didn't force him to jump out of a second story window. Rich didn't make him try to make sure he absorbed most of the impact of the fall.

So, yeah. Jake didn't hate Rich, even though everyone thought he should.

He was worried about Rich though.

The last he had heard was that Rich was in intensive care at the local hospital. He didn't know how bad his condition was. He didn't know if he was alive or dead. He didn't know anything. And despite what had happened, he was worried for his best friend.

Jake should, theoretically, be worried about what his parents would think about the house being burnt down, but by now he knew they were never coming back. (Somewhere in the back of his mind, he still had hope. That hope dimmed with every phone call sent to voice mail, every text ignored, and every email dismissed. Maybe they'd never even find out about the fire.)

The day he was released from the hospital and was provided a dingy apartment, Jake cried for the first time since his parents had left. He cried for a long time. He cried until he had no tears left to cry.

And it felt good.

It felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest.

Maybe nothing would ever be the same after the fire. Maybe Jake would always remember suffocating heat Maybe the smell of the smoke would always remain in Jake's nose. Maybe he'd always be haunted by the sight of Rich, passed out and surrounded by flames.

But for now, he could pretend he was fine.

Because that's what he always did.

Plaster on a grin, and joke about it.

He was fine.

He always was.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are appreciated! i'm on tumblr at @astrologystump if you're interested!


End file.
